What could have happened
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: What could have happened between Jagger and Raven near the end of book 9 when Jagger tried to 'propose' to Raven. I am total Jagger/Raven shipper, this is not for Alexander Sterling fans.


_Disclaimer: Jagger, Raven and all the other brilliant characters of the Vampire Kisses world belongs to Ellen Schreiber. Any OC's that pop up are mine._

* * *

**Chapter one**

**-Property of Ellen Schreiber-**

Jagger was waiting up by the altar. "I'd like you to join me," he said. "You realize this decision is up to you. They keys to the castle. The vampire life. And me- someone who understands you. And what you've always wanted."

"You don't understand me. If you did, then you'd know I only want Alexander. Not you"

"But he's not offering you what _you_ want. I am. Doesn't that speak volumes to who really cares about you?"

**-End of copied text-**

Stumped silence hit me like a ton of bricks, I had no idea how to respond to that. It hurt to admit it, but he was right, about everything.

Alexander was coming up with excuse after excuse to hold turning me, it really was starting to make me feel undesirable, as if there was something wrong or repulsive about me.

I looked down at the ring glittering beautifully on my hand, it a romantic gesture to be sure, but... I knew it for what it was... a bribe, a way to try to appease me and enable him to hold off even longer from making a true commitment to being with me.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jagger asked, his beautiful mis-matched eyes watching me intently.

I looked at him and felt heat flood my lower regions, he really was just as handsome as Alexander... and he desired me... enough to endlessly pursue me time and time again.

Something told me I could expect nothing but loyalty and eternal devotion from Jagger Maxwell, there nothing he was unwilling to do for me, to prove himself to me.

"You're right" I murmured softly, almost reluctant to admit truth to myself "I care for Alexander, but... you are right... Alexander is just going to keep putting it off again and again, then in the end... my heart will end up in pieces. Hoping for something I knew deep inside was never going to happen"

"I wouldn't do that!" Jagger declared passionately "I waited for a woman like you to come into my life and only a fool would pass up the opportunity to call you his bride!"

I was moved by his words, Jagger truly felt that I was something special and worth a real commitment that would last for all time, he was willing to fight for me. He had tried countless times and I had always snubbed him under the false hope that Alexander would come to love and desire me as much I did him, Jagger didn't want just a mere relationship with me... he wanted me by his side always.

"I know" I replied honestly "As for the rest... I just don't know what to say... I'm not sure how to respond without a hasty decision..."

"Say yes, Raven" Jagger pleaded, his eyes filled to the brim with deep emotion, he clearly wanted this with me deeply "You won't regret it and I will spend eternity proving it to you!"

I was speechless, up on that stage stood man offering me everything I had ever wanted, plus an eternity of unshakable devotion and cherishing... whereas Alexander thus far had only offered me uncertainty and confusion. Decisions, decisions.

* * *

_Alrighty, that was chapter one. I was highly inspired to do this after reading Jagger's final attempt at trying to win over Raven and well, I wanted to see him successful. _

_To any reviewers, I will respond to any and all questions about chapters at the end of each following chapter. I request politeness and absolutely no flames._

_ I am purely a Jagger/Raven shipper, so I really don't want to hear any 'Well Alexander this and Alexander that', I respect you and whom you root for, but that does not mean that I should have to as well. If you do not like Jagger/Raven, then do not read this, no one is forcing you to do so._

_As for my loyal readers, I love you all so very much and I joyfully look forward to hearing from you, I sincerely hope to have the grand opportunity to converse with other dedicated writers :)_


End file.
